Fate
by SilentPatronus
Summary: Jonny meets Jac at the People Skills Course but what if he never lied to her in the first place, what if he admitted that he was a nurse, would things be different? One-shot.


I looked out-of-place; not that I was bothered. I'd opted for the casual look. It wasn't as if I'd been given a heads up about the course anyway. I assumed it would be a bunch of grumpy sods; I was not wrong. I had arrived five minutes previously and had spoken to two people and already I was dreading speaking to a third. I'm normally a people person, especially when it comes to women but no one here was appealing – that was until she walked in.

I was in mid conversation with a woman who was going on and on about her pets – really, I couldn't care less. I politely ended the conversation and turned to walk towards the woman who had just sat down behind me. She had a dominating aura about her, her cheekbones were the most beautiful I'd ever seen - and I've seen a lot. Her hair, fiery red and with the sun beaming in on where she sat it made it stand out even more.

She was on her phone and didn't even make an attempt to interact with anyone around her. I stood there, looming over her with my arms folded, I could see that she was trying very hard to ignore my presence. After a couple of seconds she realised that I wasn't going to go anywhere and looked up at me. Her face showed no emotion, she was obviously not used to the idea of being friendly and bonding. "What?" She'd asked me bluntly. She'd hoped her use of phone would have been clear enough to anyone wishing to speak to her I, but not me. Oh she was so clever with her games.

I nodded towards a sign that I'd spotted earlier. I now had her attention. "I'm a surgeon that doesn't apply to me." Her response was quick and emotionless. She instinctively went back to her phone, I must have wound her up. I thought I'd hedge my bets, my record with women up until that point had been nothing short of miraculous but then again she was different from the others. More mature, I'd hardly spoken to her but she made my heart beat as if it had a butterfly trapped.

"So you're saying if you turn off your phone right now you'd be endangering lives?" I was quite proud of that response. Still had it, the Maconie charm.

"Yes." Yes? After my smooth remark all she could respond with was 'yes'. I could have given in right there and then but she was a beauty, a strong, determined woman, who appeared to put up a front, and that's not to mention her intelligence. I remember nodding pathetically. I wasn't sure how to respond to that. She'd basically shut me out, a conversation killer.

I grabbed her phone like a child grabs sweets, with a sense of urgency. If I couldn't get her to communicate with me then I'd have to take away her security, her wall, which in this case was her phone. Her hands remained in the same place as if her phone was still there.

"Researching hairdressers." It was a comment and not a statement. I was thinking allowed to amuse myself as much as to irritate her. No doubt it worked.

"Give that back!" She responded quickly. She looked at me as she did so; she was not amused. Not at all. Oh how she needs to learn the meaning of fun. You'd think she'd just gone to a funeral or something.

"Death by bad hair? Well you learn something knew every day." I replied cheekily. I don't know whether she noticed my flirting or whether she was trying to ignore it but it was getting to me a little. She was one difficult woman, I guess that's what I liked about her. All the other women I've come across have made it easy for me, but not her. Something about her told me that she was worth the persistance.

"I don't have to explain myself to you now return my property immediately." She held out her hand expectantly. As if I was going to give in that easily. She was obviously used to getting her own way but so was I. Call it stubborn, or whatever, I was not going to back down. I just stood there, smiling. Well, it was more like a grin. I didn't move my hand with her phone in once. Did she not get it? I was not giving in. But I hadn't prepared myself for her witty comments.

"Are you going to make us a start or is boring us to death part of the course?" She questioned sarcastically. Clearly she was not amused by my determination.

"Wow, I can see why you're here." I thought honesty was probably the best policy with her. She needed to know. It was a fair comment I think. But before she could even respond – I dread to think what she would have said – we were interrupted by the woman who was conducting the course. She was finally ready to start. This led me to take my seat next to her, the woman with fiery red hair, the woman who had an invisible block between her and the rest of the world. I handed her phone back to her.

"I'm Jonny, nurse, St James'." I said. I was not the slightest embarrassed by the fact that she was a surgeon. Why should I be? She'll want me soon enough.

"A nurse? Is this some kind of joke?" she responded bluntly, her head now facing mine. She was not impressed. She didn't need to be. It was fine. I can't _make _her love me, or even like me but by trying to stop herself won't work; that much I knew.

I raised my eyebrows, "is there a problem?" She expected me to back down, or apologise, or something like that. I took her by surprise with how proud and open I was. What was the big deal anyway? I do what I love. Her eyes moved away from me and she was no longer interested, for now.

"And may I say excellent hair." There, I gave her, her first compliment. She didn't seem impressed by it though, not one bit.

The woman giving this course babbled on for what seemed like hours before eventually dismissing us for a break. I'd grabbed a coffee and stood by a pillar waiting for her, the fiery red-head to make an appearance. She emerged a few minutes later with a mug which contained coffee I assume.

"So what sort of style were you thinking? Maybe something a bit softer around the face." Oh, everyone there was so boring, I had to make myself happy somehow. Winding her up was definitely doing that.

"You think you're really amusing don't you?" Secretly, that was her way of agreeing that I was amusing. Why else would she ask that question? She was definitely starting to respond to the Maconie charm. Okay, so I was a little cocky, I've always been a little cocky but believe me, I would have given up a long time ago if it was anyone else.

I don't know what I was going to tell Mo when I saw her, she'd think I'd have gone mad. She'll definitely question me, this is Mo, she knows me better than anyone else. It was only last week she suggested that I'd settle down. Now I'm standing face to face with someone who's made me put an effort into something for the first time in a while.

"Got to make some entertainment it's not like this lots going to bring anything to the table." I had a fair point. All the people there were idiots, well not idiots but boring. They were too business like. They wanted interact, give small talk but they weren't here for fun.

"Yep, the sooner I'm out of here the better." She responded calmly. I could tell she was bored, of me, of everyone, and of being there. But she shouldn't have said that.

She handed it too me. "My thinking exactly which is why I've come up with an escape plan. You want in?" I knew she'd listen. She seemed like that kind of person who will do anything to get what she wanted. She gave me an odd look and I continued talking "we bleep each other".

Before I had a chance to explain further she replied "For a nurse you do come up with some good ideas, but then what?" I never responded to this, I didn't need to. My face said it all. She knew there would be a bargaining point and this was it.

* * *

Half an hour later and we were in a hotel room and I must say, it was a delightful way to spend that half an hour. It was just as I had imagined, no, it was better. We both lay there in bed for a minute, I leaned up slightly before saying "So, how do you think your people skills are now?" She didn't look amused.

"Don't talk." Was all she could say back. I couldn't tell whether she regretted it or not. It was just an escape route for her, an escape route for her. But for me, for the first time this was so much more. This actually meant something. I was surprising myself by the minute.

"I thought there was no chance in hell you were going to do this." I was trying to provoke a response. Find out why she agreed to. Maybe there was a chance she had actually liked me.

"I didn't, this never happened." Okay, so I was stupid for thinking she actually liked me, it was just sex to her. She got up and left after this.

"Not staying for a cuddle?" She didn't look back and just wandered off further. "Suit yourself, I'll see you tomorrow then." Now this caused her to respond.

"What do you mean?" She questioned me with suspicion.

"Did I forget to mention that I'm the new transplant co-ordinator at Holby City hospital?" Her face said it all. "Whoospy." I continued.

"What ward?" she asked bluntly.

"Darwin." I smiled. Her face dropped and we both realised that we'd be working together. I realised that it would also make her my boss. I smirked at her whilst she continued looking at me.

"Seriously? I'm stuck with you?"

"Looks that way." I smirked. "You're not disappointed are you?"

"Why would I be?" she responded.

"Oh Ms Naylor, we're going to have so much fun." I flirted. She gave me one more look before leaving the room.

That was the day I met Jac Naylor, the fiery redhead who changed my perception of love, and life. The woman who made me grow up yet still let me act like a kid. In return I had brought her to life. I'd pushed her to the boundaries and I'd brought something out in her that none had ever seen, not like this.


End file.
